marvelmoviesfansfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Deadpool
Život V určitém okamžiku života, Wade Wilson byl členem kanadských speciálních sil a ujal se barmana jménem Weasel a vojáka jménem Bob. Wade Wilson žil později v New Yorku a čas si krátil tak že chránil mladé dívky před stalkery. Při návštěvě Weasela v jeho baru, se Wade setkal s Vanessou Carlysle s níž nakonec skončil ve vztahu. O rok později, když Vanessu požádal o ruku Wade nečekaně omdlel. Doktor mu diagnostikoval rakovinu. Když se Wade, snažil opít v Weaselově baru jakási osoba mu nabídla vstoupit do programu, který by pravděpodobně vyléčil jeho nemoc. I přes počáteční odmítnutí, Wade to později přehodnoil a uprostřed noci opustil Vanessu. Ihned jak byl umíštěn do zařízení, Wade se setkal s doktorem který dodával injekční séru jménem Ajax před mučeni dní Angel Dust vyvolat mutaci. Poté, co se dozvěděl, že Ajaxovo skutečné jméno bylo Francis, Wade byl umíštěn do vzduchotěsného prostoru poté, co urážel Francise. Francis pak odhalí, že program kterému velel Sebastian Shaw byl určen pro zbraň která by ovládla svět. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Poté co se dozvěděl o Shawowě plánu s globální válkou však utekl. Poté co našel další z programu X (Wolverine, Kestrel, Bradley) chtěli nalézt Shawovu lokaci. Na farmě ho však unesl Sabretooth a dovezl ho zpátky do zařízení. Byl Ajaxem zavřen do komory Během svého působení v komoře, se Wadeovi rakovinové buňky rozvinuli a znetvořili celé tělo. Ajax mu zašil pusu a tak ho Shaw využil jako zbraň X která má všechny mutantí schopnosti. Stalo se tak že nebyl schopen ovládat své tělo. Utkal se s Sabertoothem a Wolverinem a nakonec se mu pusa odsekla. a i když prosil Wolverina aby ho usetřil Wolverine mu při boji s ním uťal hlavu. Jeho hlava se poté probrala a Deadpool se dal znovu dohromady. Najednou věděl že je ve filmu protože věděl že tohle by normálně nepřežil. Deadpool Inspirován Weaselem, se Wade se stal superhrdinou, a přijmul identitu Deadpool. Během této doby, se Wade přestěhoval do domu slepé ženy jménem Al a bál se ukázat Vanesse. O šest let později jako Deadpool, Wade také upoutal pozornost Havoka který dostal od Wolverina úkol obnovit X-meny poté co je Beast zrušil. V únoru 2016 poté, co zabil mnoho z Francisových spolupracovníků, Wade objevil místo pobytu svého nepřítele a konvoj vozů. V návaznosti v nastalém chaosu se Deadpoolovi podařilo napíchnout Francise s jednou ze svých katan a byl přípraven ho zabít. Nicméně, Havok, když si všiml Deadpoola ve zprávách, přišel s Negasonic Teenage Warhead a bránil mu v tom což umožnilo Francisovi uprchnout. Rozzuřený Deadpool udělal několik marných pokusů zranit Havoka, než ho Havok uspal a rozhodl se ho odnést v poutech do Sídla X-Menů. Po uřiznutí jeho ruky(a zanechanou jí s obscénním gestem), Deadpool uniká od mutantů skokem do náklaďáku na dálnici. Po návratu do domu ho Al přesvědčí aby se vrátil k Vanesse, ale po nástupu s Weaselem do striptýzového klubu kde Vanessa pracuje, ztrácí odvahu, aby tak učinil. Nicméně, on později se dozví, že Vanessa byla unesena Francisem. Odhodlán zachránit svou lásku, Deadpool se zbraněmi v domě slepé Al s pomocí Havoka a Negasonic Teenage Warhead se snažil zachránit Vanessu. Konfrontace s Francisem a jeho podřízenými na první vyřazenou letadlovou loď v vrakoviště, Deadpool, poté, co se setkal s Bobem, bojuje proti jeho dlouholetému nepříteli. Poté co Negasonic Teenage Warhead zničila nosič, Deadpool zbil Francise na pokraj smrti předtím, než se dozvěděl, že lék na jeho znetvoření neni. Přes Havokovu 'řeč o hrdinství, Deadpool skončil tím že Francise zabil což Havoka znechutilo. V návaznosti na to, Deadpool odhalí jeho znetvořenou formu Vanesse a oba dva se usmíří polibkem Později Deadpool, poté, co odhaluje obecenstvu, že nás nic velkého v potitulové scéně nečeká, prozradil, že se jakýsi Cable objeví v pokračování a může ho hrát kdokoliv (Mel Gibson, Dolph Lundgren atd). Captain America Civil War Iron Man měl za úkol chytit Captaina Americu a jeho tým protože se zprotivil zákonu. Iron Man složil tým. Deadpoola našel podle záznamu. Našel ho na skládce kde Deadpool krutě (cenzurovaně) povraždil členy gangu. Deadpool byl nejdříve naštvaný že kvůli Iron Manovi musí mluvit slušně (při sprostých slovech začal pípat) ale nakonec se rozhodne se k Iron Manovi přidat. Hnedka se spřátelí se Spider-Manem protože jsou si podobní (kostýmem) ale Spider-Man je k němu neutrální protože se mu nelíbí jeho kruté vraždění. Na letišti Deadpool stále pípá protože je naštvaný že nemůže mluvit sprostě. Při tom když mu Captain řekne aby mluvil slušně se Wade neudrží a vrazí mu čelovku. Captain mu to oplatí a Deadpool padá k extázi. Deadpool se poté porve s Daredevilem ze kterého si dělá srandu kvůli jeho handicapu a říká že zná ženu která by se k němu hodila (myslí Al). Daredevil ho nakonec porazil a Deadpool si chvilku pokecá s Punisherem než se setká s Wolverinem. Wolverine si myslí že se mu Deadpool chce pomstít ale Deadpool mu řekne že je mu vděčný. Deadpool poté vysílačkou poradí Spider-Manovi aby Ant-Mana obtočil jako v Impérium vrací úder ale za chvíli toho bude litovat protože Ant-Man spadně na něj. Deadpool nakonec pomohl Captainovi a Quicksilverovi vysvobodit uvězněné superhrdiny. X-men: Apocalypse Kategorie:Hrdinové) Kategorie:Záporáci) Kategorie:Anti-hrdinové)